La démence du Duc de Venomania
by Akunoko
Summary: Le Duc de Venomania vit seul dans son somptueux manoir... Non, pas tout à fait seul, il y enferme toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il envoûte, et chacune de ces fiancées d'un soir devient un membre de son harem. Mais, en quête de vengeance, un homme va provoquer sa décadence. Ou bien cette chute sera-t-elle sa délivrance ... ?
1. Ensorcellements

Bonjour ! Je suis de nouveau là avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ça se termine par du yaoi, hehe. Comme vous l'avez compris d'après le titre, elle est inspirée de la célèbre chanson Luxuria : Duke Venomanias Madness. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

_Ensorcellements_

* * *

Un vent sinistre agitait les feuilles des arbres décharnés plantés en rangées le long du manoir, la lune violette éclairant faiblement l'endroit. Tout le monde dans la région savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas bon de sortir un tel soir. La lune violette survenait le septième jour du mois et l'on racontait qu'elle apportait le malheur à tous ceux qu'elle baignait de sa si douce clarté.

Pourtant, une jeune fille seule remontait la large allée, les mains serrées autour du châle qui protégeait ses cheveux blonds. C'était bien dommage que la malédiction s'abatte sur un être d'une telle beauté, mais elle était déjà prisonnière des yeux de cet homme… non, de son corps tout entier… Cet homme aperçu il y a six jours.

_Mary Lincoln applaudissait avec tous les autres, devant le spectacle plus que prenant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En effet, un cirque ambulant s'était installé il y a peu dans le bourg de Lusttown, ce qui mettait un peu d'animation. Selon la jeune fille, cet endroit était vraiment trop ennuyant. Enfin, ce cirque était pour le moins surprenant. Entre un jongleur au sourire étrange, une dresseuse au costume de cuir, des enfants acrobates et un charmeur de serpent, on ne savait plus où tourner son regard. _

_Un silence se fit dans la salle quand le jongleur, qui semblait être le meneur de troupe, annonça le prochain numéro._

_« Et maintenant, ladies and gentlemans, voici l'apogée, que dis-je l'apothéose de cette représentation. Vous allez entendre chanter une femme aux jambes de chèvre, voir se balancer au bout d'une corde en enfant à deux tête, et regarder notre dompteuse dresser un monstre dévoreur de chair humaine… »_

_Certaines personnes acclamèrent de plus belle l'homme, d'autres comme Mary sentaient monter l'appréhension, même si tout cela n'était sans doute que des paroles pour appâter un public crédule. Le noir se fit progressivement, seules les torches entourant la scène restant allumées. Dans un silence presque religieux, une jeune femme s'avança avec difficulté au centre de l'arène. Une musique comme sortie de nulle part envahit le chapiteau, et elle ouvrit la bouche. _

_Le son de sa voix n'était en aucun cas humain._

_Clair et cristallin comme celui d'une flute, souple et glissant comme celui d'un cours d'eau, il renfermait une monstrueuse tristesse qui secoua Mary, comme si une main invisible serrait ses entrailles… La main renforça la pression lorsque la chanteuse releva lentement sa robe turquoise dévoilant deux jambes velues se terminant par de noirs sabots._

_La chanson se termina pendant que la blonde spectatrice couvrait sa bouche de ses deux mains, tentant de réfréner les larmes irrépressibles qui gonflaient au coin de ses yeux… Le numéro fini, elle reprit son souffle, se sentant stupide de s'être laissée avoir. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire déguisement tout sauf réaliste. _

_Le numéro suivant était celui de l'enfant à deux têtes. Un petit être entrait effectivement sur scène, avec lenteur, balançant ses deux têtes blondes avec désespoir. Placée au premier rang, Mary vit distinctement les cicatrices raccordant les coups au corps, et c'en fut trop. Elle refusait de voir les mains maigres accrocher la barre, monter à la corde et se balancer dans les airs… Subitement, elle se leva et sorti en hâte, percutant un homme dans sa course._

_« Puis-je vous aider ? »_

_L'intonation, douce, aimable, fit pourtant frémir la jeune Mary jusqu'aux os. Devant elle se tenait un homme richement vêtu, aux longs cheveux violets. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux envoûtants, captivants… ils l'étourdissaient, ils l'ensorcelaient, elle tomba, elle sombra, elle…_

« Oh, Kaito, pardonne-moi !»

Et la voilà qui avança une main fine et blanche, et toqua trois coups clairs contre le bois de la porte, se préparant à attendre, tremblante, frémissante à l'idée de le revoir enfin. Voilà des jours qu'elle dépérissait, malade d'amour pour un homme qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser, elle qui était fiancée depuis peu. La honte rongeait son cœur, de même que cette envie dévorante qui avait guidé ses pas sous la lune mauve qu'elle regardait en mordillant ses lèvres pulpeuses, vibrante de terreur. Au loin, l'horloge de l'église sonna les premiers coups de minuit et elle les compta, attendant avec de plus en plus de peur.

Un. Allait-il ouvrir ?

Deux. Elle pouvait encore renoncer.

Trois. Pourquoi ne se dépêchait-il pas ?!

Quatre. Elle devait s'en aller maintenant…

Cinq. Elle avait tant envie de le toucher !

Six. Ses mains tremblaient il fallait qu'elle… se…

Sept. La porte grinça. S'entrebâilla. Et enfin. Il apparut. Elle succomba.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

* * *

Il la prit dans ses bras, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. Le sourire de cette femme, comme celui de toutes les autres, l'attirait irrésistiblement. Depuis trop longtemps son corps brûlait d'un désir qu'aucune nuit de folie ne parvenait à soulager… Mais jamais il ne regrettait son pacte, jamais il ne tentait de le briser, satisfait des ravissantes créatures qui l'entouraient.

Il guida la nouvelle venue le long du couloir, jusqu'à la salle où attendaient, en tenues légères, une vingtaine de jeunes filles à peine sortir de l'enfance. Promenant un regard gourmand sur l'assemblée féminine, il traversa la pièce de sa démarche altière, savourant les regards langoureux et les sourires coquins. Une fois assis, il les laissa s'amuser tour à tour, comme chaque soir… Non, ce sont elles qui l'amusaient, pourtant sans jamais le combler.

Mais avoir à ses pieds ce harem entier ne valait-il pas d'oublier chacune des sensations ? Puisqu'il avait tout à loisir de recommencer, pourquoi ne pas les donner à ce démon...

_« Tu es beau, humain… »_

_Une phrase murmurée contre son cou… alors qu'il frappait de ses poings déjà ensanglantés ce mur de pierre… _

_« Viens-moi en aide ! Qui que tu sois ! _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle m'a trahi... »_

_Un rire se fit entendre… il se retourna, frappa le sol, se lamenta. Il allait devenir fou ! Enfermé ici, entre quatre murs de pierre froide, sans jamais la revoir… sans entendre le doux son de sa voix… _

_« Je peux te donner le pouvoir de fasciner toutes les femmes d'un simple regard. _

_- Je veux ce pouvoir ! Donne-le-moi ! hurla-t-il, au désespoir._

_- Tu devras payer en échange._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais ne me laisse pas ici ! Tu es mon seul espoir ! _

_- Le plaisir que tu obtiendras grâce à ces créatures… jamais tu n'en garderas le moindre souvenir. _

_- J'accepte ! J'accepte, mais, vite… Je t'en supplie… »_

_A peine eut-il donné son accord que la sueur qui suintait de son front, les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux, et le sang qui s'écoulait de ses mains se rejoignirent sur sa poitrine haletante, comme animés d'une vie propre et en se rassemblant se colorèrent d'un violet profond, couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Secoué de sanglots, il gémissant comme un enfant effrayé, ne sachant pas s'il devait poser son regard sur cet étrange phénomène ou sur l'ombre qui se formait devant lui…_

_« Quel est ton nom, humain ?_

_- Kamui… Gakupo... »_

_Le venin violet finir par pénétrer son cœur au travers de sa chemise, s'infiltrant par tous les pores de sa peau, gagnant peu à peu ses vaisseaux sanguins… Eperdu de douleur, Kamui vacilla, tomba en percutant violemment ses genoux contre le sol… Agité de spasmes incontrôlables… _

_« Il te faudra y renoncer. Choisi-en un autre et ton pouvoir sera complet. »_

_Avec un faible sourire malgré l'horreur de la situation, l'homme se souvint avec émotion d'un de ses livres d'enfant… Un de ces contes qu'elle adorait… Et le nom du personnage principal, c'était…_

_« Le Duc de Venomania. »_

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Des critiques ? Je ne manque pas d'inspiration pour une fois... Je vous attends mes chatons *s'en va loin*

Bien à vous, Akunoko.

PS : Je passais du présent au passé sans transition. J'ai du changer beaucoup de mes verbes. Bouh.


	2. Réunis

Je me sens... stupide. Oui, c'est le mot, complètement nulle. J'avais de l'inspiration, j'étais à fond dedans, et pouf ! Plus rien. Au milieu du deuxième chapitre, gros blocage pendant je ne sais combien de temps... Finalement, j'ai réussi à le reprendre pendant le mois de juillet, et je me suis aperçue que c'était pas si difficile... Enfin, j'aurais peut-être pas pu le faire avant, qui sait ? Ah la la. Je suis bête. Enfin, si vous êtes toujours là, si vous n'êtes pas mort d'ennui entre temps, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre second**

_Réunis_

* * *

Deux corps qui s'enchevêtraient, s'entrelaçaient, se découvraient et se perdaient dans un océan de luxure… Les mains aux ongles vernis de rouge furent faites prisonnières… Une jambe se tendit sous l'assaut du plaisir, le dos blanc fut exploré par la langue avide, la cuisse prise dans la dentelle noire fut caressée par des mains…

Des mains si chaudes… Des mains dont le toucher, d'une volupté irréelle, appela deux autres créatures dans le lit de l'impur. Comme chaque nuit leur Maître en choisissait cinq pour les inviter entre ses draps mauves, pour des heures de folie dans la débauche la plus totale.

Les trente-deux jeunes filles, jeunes femmes ou femmes d'âge mûr qui composaient ce harem rêvaient toutes d'être choisies comme proies, le temps d'une nuit. Depuis qu'elles avaient franchi la porte de ce manoir, elles ne pensaient plus qu'à lui. Lui et son sourire qui, chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient, leur causait une si vive douleur au cœur qu'elles en tombaient parfois à genoux.

Elles ne pensaient plus. Elles n'arrivaient plus à se demander, comme aux premiers jours, pourquoi elles étaient là, ou à fomenter des plans d'évasion. Parce qu'elles avaient goûté à un plaisir suprême qui avait pris toute place en elles, annihilant les autres sentiments, ne leur laissant qu'une envie vorace du corps de cet homme.

Et lui s'amusait. Il s'amusait chaque nuit et celle-ci aussi, accompagné dans un furieux ballet par les cinq femmes qu'il avait choisies. Ce soir, c'étaient ses favorites, parce qu'il pressentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, que demain serait une belle journée. Il y avait là Meiko, la première à être tombée dans ses filets, Miku, une fille si jeune qu'il arrivait que naisse à sa vue un très léger sentiment de culpabilité dans ce cœur perverti, Luka, Lili et Mary, la petite dernière.

Lorsque l'aube commença à poindre, elles s'endormirent comme si la mort les berçait. Encore tremblant, le Duc de Venomania goûtait à l'ultime sensation de plénitude, de perfection accomplie qui le saisissait et le laissait flottant dans un univers blanc qui oscillait doucement, de minuscules étoiles brillant devant ses yeux… Le retour à la réalité fut étrangement plus dur que de coutume, ce matin-là. Une sphère mauve sortit comme chaque fois de son torse, s'éleva dans les airs et fut aspirée par une force invisible qui émit ensuite un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Le démon s'était bien nourri.

Le Duc se sentait vide. Adieu sentiments, plaisir, débauche, ne restait plus que ces sensations qu'il désirait ardemment sans connaître leur aspect. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom dessus, ne pouvait pas les évoquer à son esprit pour y repenser en rêvant… Il se releva souplement, laissant les femmes endormies dans son grand lit. Les draps étaient souillés de blanc et de rouge. Sans doute avait-il volé la première nuit de la jeune Mary. Serrant les lèvres, il essaya de ne pas se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller _la _chercher au lieu d'attendre et d'en capturer d'autres. Son unique proie… Celle pour qui il avait commencé cette vie qui n'en était pas une.

Il avait à peine fini de se parer d'élégants atours que des coups retentirent contre la porte. Des coups qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour les avoir entendu chaque lune violette. Seulement, ce n'était pas le soir. Alors qui… ? L'avait-on découvert ? Les hommes de Lusttown allaient-il enfin se venger de lui ?

Il n'était pas question qu'une des filles aille ouvrir à sa place. D'une part, parce qu'elles risquaient un danger, d'autre part, parce qu'il voulait être celui qui accueillerait sa future amante. Le seul. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas pressé, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller toutes celles qui dormaient dans les autres chambres. Arrivé à l'entrée, il eut un moment d'hésitation, ses précédentes craintes lui revenant à l'esprit.

Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir la porte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Le choc que lui causa la vision de la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil manqua de lui arracher un cri.

C'était elle, debout devant lui, légèrement vêtue et abordant un sourire mutin. C'était Gumi.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le laissant tétanisé et sans réaction, et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant…

« Gakupo, souffla-t-elle. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souvenait-elle de lui ? Elle aurait dû tout oublier, le rayer de sa mémoire et découvrir un homme nouveau, le Duc de Venomania… Mais, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Après tout, elle n'était pas venue suivie de la lune violette. Elle n'était pas absente, n'avait pas le regard perdu, n'était pas effrayée. Elle était vivante. Il sortit soudainement de son état d'hébétude et l'étreignit violemment, au comble du bonheur, pendant que la demoiselle répétait son ancien nom avec ferveur, entre deux baisers enfiévrés.

Il ne connaissait pas la raison de cette différence. Le comportement de son ancienne fiancée le troublait en même temps qu'il le ravissait.

Enfin.

Enfin enfin enfin.

Il l'avait retrouvée, après si longtemps… Il avait peine à croire qu'il la serrait contre lui, qu'elle était là, bien présente, aux creux de ses bras. Celle qu'il avait aimée passionnément. Celle qu'il aimait toujours. Pendant qu'il savourait leur union douce-amère, les souvenirs de l'époque heureuse lui revenaient en mémoire…

_« Gumi ! Gumi, attends-moi ! _

_- Je ne vais pas t'attendre puisque c'est toi le loup !_

_- Mais personne ne se laisse attraper…_

_- Le but c'est que tu nous attrapes, pas qu'on se laisse attraper. »_

_Malgré ces paroles, la petite fille ralentit légèrement sa course jusqu'à ce que le garçon la dépasse presque. Il ne pensait même plus à tendre la main pour saisir ce petit bras blanc et potelé, et se débarrasser enfin du statut encombrant de « loup ». Il regardait simplement les grands yeux verts et les cheveux bien brossés, la frange impeccablement égalisée sous le bonnet d'été beige. _

_« Pause, déclara-t-il en faisant mine de reprendre son souffle. »_

_Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent de concert et les autres enfants, voyant que le loup ne courrait plus, s'approchèrent prudemment. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Il prend une pause, les informa Gumi avec un sourire. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils, songeant qu'il aurait voulu que ce beau sourire lui soit entièrement dédié. Dénouant le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux violets en un semblant de queue de cheval dont s'échappaient nombre de mèches rebelles, il les tressa rapidement et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, comme quelqu'un d'épuisé par la course. Mais alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, et que les enfants bavardaient entre eux en attendant qu'il annonce la reprise du jeu, il se rapprocha discrètement de Gumi qui lui tournait le dos, puis hurla :_

_« Fin de la pause ! »_

_Les petits joueurs s'éparpillèrent en piaillant, mais Gumi n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir bien loin : Gakupo bondit sur elle, toujours criant, et la renversa au sol. Leurs rires annoncèrent le changement du loup aux autres qui revinrent bientôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec une fille comme loup, ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais se faire attraper, comme avec Gakupo. _

_Ce dernier ne se relevait pas, toujours étendu sur Gumi qui elle, était allongée à plat ventre par terre._

_« Gakupo, relève toi, ordonna la fillette, se sentant étrangement gênée._

_- Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il contre son cou dénudé._

_- Je vais salir ma robe ! s'écria-t-elle en frissonnant. _

_- Elle est déjà toute sale, répliqua Gakupo en enfouissant son visage dans ses courts cheveux verts. »_

_Mais à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une main saisissait le col de sa veste – un gamin braillard, qui voulait continuer à jouer. Forcé de se remettre sur ses deux pieds, Gakupo jeta un regard de regret à la forme verte et beige qui se relevait lentement à ses pieds. _

_« Courrez, je vais vous manger ! s'écria Gumi une fois debout. »_

_Gakupo s'élança à l'autre bout du parc, la peur d'être à nouveau loup accélérant les battements de son cœur. Gumi courrait suffisamment vite pour le rattraper. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit avec horreur la fillette trébucher et s'écrouler au sol. Au lieu de se relever immédiatement, elle resta un instant prostrée – un instant de trop – en serrant son genou contre elle. _

_Le cœur de Gakupo sembla se figer alors qu'il effectuait un dérapage très mal contrôlé sur les graviers de l'allée, s'attirant les cris outrés d'un vieil homme, et faisait demi-tour en direction de sa belle Gumi._

_« Gumi ! Gumi, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. »_

_Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque la petite main de la fillette emprisonna son poignet._

_« Je t'ai attrapé, rit-elle devant l'air ébahi de Gakupo._

_- Tu m'as fait peur… répondit-il simplement en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, ajoutant de nouvelles traces vertes à ses genoux. »_

_Elle ne l'écouta pas et se remit debout aussi vite qu'elle était tombée, pour ensuite s'enfuir vers le bosquet d'arbres où s'étaient réfugiés ses amis._

_« Gakupo est le loup ! C'est Gakupo le loup ! »_

_Resté à terre, le petit garçon n'avait plus envie de jouer._


End file.
